be_like_brofandomcom-20200213-history
Weed Bro
Not to confused with The High Bros or Weed Dude. The different variations of Weed Bro can be found here. Weed Bro is the titular character and main star of The Adventures of Weed Bro and Friends, a decentralized community-produced webcomic to which this wikia is dedicated. He is primarily characterized by an affinity for prohibited psychiatric substances, his revolutionary use of the English language, his unbelievably good sense of his humor, and his eccentric family life. Additionally, some of Weed Bro's associates, who star in other similar productions to The Adventures of Weed Bro and Friends, and are set in the same universe, have been known on at least one occasion to compel a teacher to suddenly resign without explanation. This has led to /r/ComedyCemetery, a Weed Bro hate subreddit on Reddit (it's like 9Gag but without quality memes) to sarcastically use the phrase TEACHER RESIGNED in various circumstances. Occasionally, Weed Bro can be seen wearing a red hat, and sometimes can have hair. Early Life Not much is known of Weed Bro's early days, however it has been revealed that during the fertilization that led to Weed Bro's conception he, as a sperm, managed to trick all of his unborn siblings into running away from the egg cells through a carefully-crafted lie that Weed Bro's father was actually having Weed Bro's mother perform falacio on him during the sexual intercourse. This, as would soon become clear, was just an early display of the profound trolling ability of the Weed Bro. In school, Bro caused the resignation of many teachers due to his trolling "like boss". Family Not much is known about Weed Bro's family. His father has appeared once, when allowing Bro's marriage to go ahead, and his mother has only appeared very rarely. It is known that she doesn't think very positively of him, or at least disagrees with his life choices, given that she consistently in nearly all of her appearances strongly discourages Weed Bro having any love life whatsoever, including go so far as to once throw a shoe at him after he admitted he was attracted to a girl (whether of not this girl is Tina or not is unknown). Relationship with Tina Weed Bro's current girlfriend is a woman named Tina, who appears to share Weed Bro's love of marijuana given that her eyes are always red, just like Weed Bro's. It seems that Weed Bro is blackmailing Tina into staying with him, as he's threatening to reveal to her family that she has a boyfriend if she breaks up with him. To add injury to insult, Weed Bro seems to think quite negatively of Tina, given that he constantly trolls her. Career Weed Bro famously became the CEO of World Bank while he was engaged to Bill Gates' daughter (it is unclear which of Gates' daughters was his fiancée, or whether this came before or after his relationship with Tina), in a savvy business move that satisfied his father, Bill Gates, and the President of World Bank. As Weed Bro himself put it, "THIS IS BUSINESS !!" (sic). Trivia * Weed Bro was once the CEO of World Bank. * Weed Bro can run up to 120 miles per hour when threatened. * Weed Bro has a strong dislike of the letter K. * Weed Bro is a crafty ruseman as displayed in his elaborate practical joke on Tina when he said he loved YouTube, but he delayed enunciating the final four letters of the word so as to troll he into labouring under the misapprehension that he was confession his infatuation with her. Category:Characters Category:420